


Seven Deadly Sins

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Incredible Hercules, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bondage, Fights, Gluttony, Jealousy, Lazy - Freeform, Lust Potion/Spell, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Content, greed - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: How do you defeat earth’s greatest heroes? By using the most deadly desires of earth. Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Pride, Greed, and Envy. These sins work together as siblings to take down one of earth’s mightiest heroes. Red, Violet, Gray, Pink, Blue, Marron, and Green will take them down, no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me).



> This took place about 3 years of Ultimate Spiderman, but if you don’t know, then I’ll tell the age of the characters. Also Mary Jane is still learning in SHIELD Academy, so she’s not going to fight for a very long time.  
> Peter Parker- 20 yrs  
> Flash Thompson- 20 yrs  
> Ben Rilley- 22 yrs (I know he’s a Synthazoid, but I believe Doc Oc made him 18/19 when he first appeared)  
> Miles Morales- 17 yrs  
> Amadeus Cho- 17 yrs

“Green! When are you going to face off with little itsy-bitsy Spider Kid over there?” A rather smug sounding voice asked. His attire was all blue, to his shirt, to his simple mask and blue jeans. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and charming face gave him pride in himself.

The one with green eyes and brown hair growled, “Shut it, Blue! I’m still working on it. We need more research on that black spider, and the others before we strike.” Her attire was green, like Blue’s but her jeans were regular. She was on a desk, typing at a computer, not looking at him.

He smiled, but shrugs, “You work very hard there. All of ya to the point I’m proud of all of ya, but we can’t fail.” The voice sound assuring, but stern to say the least. 

She rolled her green eyes with a sigh of dissatisfaction. She stopped writing on her piece of paper, and looked at Blue. “Why me? I mean, our other siblings are much powerful than being envious of something. Red can cloud their judgment, Gray can slow them down, Violet can weaken them, Marron can turn their friends against each other, HELL, Pink can make them think about... stuff, to the point they won’t think straight! Why me?”

“But being jealous will make anyone feel left out, or pathetic. It causes despair in others, Green.” A smile was placed on Blue’s face. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him to see his eyes gentle. She grinned. “Remember, we need to tear the team apart before striking at the big guns. If we dismantle the strongest team they have-.” 

“Then we can get the others as well. Right?” She finished, smirking. She then asked, “But anyways, who are we going to send for the others?” 

“Easy. Red is getting the one with the same color, Marron’s going after the happier thing, Pink’s going to that nerd.” He shrugs as he explained his plan to her. It sounds pretty cruel to do that to them, but that’s a really good way to ripped them apart. It was pretty Red’s and Marron’s plan, but he had no shame in saying it. 

There’s one thing that’s bugging her though. She scoffed with a little glare to him. “What about the leader?”

There was a long silence between them. Uh oh. Did she fall for another one of his traps again? Here it comes. “That honor belongs to me. While the others are doing their magic, I will make him the most detestable leader on this planet.”

With a deep breath, she sighed. She should’ve seen that one coming. Instead of cringing at her own mistake, she explained to him, “This is the data I have of him. He’s from another universe where the Spiderman he’s from actually died. His dad died too, and he’s trying to make ends-meat with a dear ol’ mother of his. It seems like SHIELD is actually covering for him and his mother, even after he graduated the school.”

She was laughing out loud. On her computer was actually SHIELD’s information. It’s hard for her to breathe. They’re complete idiots for putting all of this in their computers while they should’ve at least put them in a paper or document. Anything but here. These heroes really are stupid, she though as she continue to hack through the system. 

“I would have never imagined all of this was in there. But anyways, when are going to strike?” Blue asked with a devilish smile on his face.

Green’s eyes were glowing, as if excited. She turned off her computer, smiling at Blue. “When Pink sends out the signal.”


	2. Chapter 2: Play the Dice Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is going on with their daily lives with not that much excitement going around them, so Flash found a street performer giving out prizes for whoever won their game. That peaked his interest.

Everyone is going on with their daily lives with not that much excitement going around them. It’s actually been a long day for the Web Warriors. Doc Oct went on their side, so there was no need to fight anymore, right? That’s the thing, though. There’s nothing going on around here, so it’s actually has been getting pretty... boring. Spidey and Scarlet is helping out with SHIELD Academy, Kid Arachnid is on the streets helping out others, and Tony Stark is really pushing Iron Spider with his company. Life's hard.

Flash decided to walk around the city of New York since it was a nice day outside. He found out that he can make the Venom symbiote turn into any type of closing he needed, like he wanted to play football in a football team while he's wearing nothing but his T-shirt and jeans, he can instantly turn them into football gear. He thought it was pretty cool since he didn't know how to use it three years ago. So now he can walk on the streets of New York without people trying to trample him as Agent Venom. He needed it since life's been stressful. 

A crowd shouting peaked Flash's interest. They are gathered in an intersection of a street, so he decided to check it out. He can hear the people awed in amazement or groan in disappointment till he can see what was going on. A male, probably about fourteen, in a regular white T-shirt and short with messy black hair and brown eyes smirked at the guys either groaning or shouting in disappointment. Did he do something to them? Flash thought to himself.

"Hey, kid!" A guy, probably in his fifties, approached the smirking male. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and screamed at him, "You took all of my money! Give it back, you little punk!" 

The kid coughed, bringing his face to the side and waving his hand in front of it. He gasped, "Phew! You reek of alcohol, Sir. We can play again if you really want it back." 

Well that was pretty blunt. He thinks to himself. But I have to do something, or else he may pummel that kid to a beaten egg. 

"Cut the crap, shithead! I want my money back now-"

He was interrupted by a shove to the ground as the kid was back to a sitting position. Flash couldn't sit there and let this kid just get beaten up by this guy. This old guy didn't like the fact that another young person disrespected him. He got even angrier as he got back up, ready to fight the blonde in a blind rage. It was everyone's whispering that stopped him, and caught that one of them were about to send the police on him if he didn't stop right there. That made him shake in rage, screaming, "FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!", then hightail it out of there.

Flash sighed in relief. If that guy went any further and throwing the first punch at them, then they really would've caused a scene. He looked back to the kid was looked scared at the moment. He bent down to a position were their eyes were at the same level. He asks the kid, "Hey. Are you alright there? You're not hurt too bad, are you?"

It took the kid to have a few deep breaths, but he shakes his head. "I'm fine, Mister. He probably was someone I played with, but I end up getting really lucky, and he got mad because I got all of his money."

"What do you mean?" Flash was taken aback. This kid took that guy's money? 

He giggles out loud and bounced in place. "I made up this dice game that bets on money or something pretty cheap. It's really fun! Wanna try it?" he gave him a toothy grin. There's no way that Flash could say no to him. Guess there's no harm humoring him. "Oh yeah. What's ya name, Mister? The name's Connor!"

"My name's Flash Thompson. It's nice to meet you, Connor." He then sat a few feet away from him to see how this kid plays this game. Connor giggled, and took out two pair of die from his pocket. he threw it to him, which Flash caught them. They were red die with the black dots adorn to them. They looked pretty cool, too.

Connor had wooden die with the dots carved into them, and painted white. He cupped his hands with the dice in between. He explained, "It's a simple mathematical game. You bet on a certain amount of money, and you gain 2.5 time the amount you bet on. We call evens or odds, and if our die hit that number, then we win the prize. If we both get the same results from our die, then the amount doubles, meaning we get 5 times the amount we betted on, but if we were to get the same exact number, then the amount becomes quadrupled, which means whoever wins that round, will get 4 times to the money already on the line! Sounds easy, right?"

"Uh... yeah." Flash wasn't sure he got all of that, but he will agree to it. He wished Amadeus or Peter was with him, then he would know how much he should be betting on. He doesn't want to risk spending too much. If this kid needed money to play, then he'll have to bet on it.

Before he got any change out, Connor shouted, "Wait! After you saved me, you will have five dollars off the bet already. C'mon! Let's play, just stick with the five!"

That surprised him. This kids not too bad, if he says so himself, but he just hopes that he won't scam him or anything because he's still pretty clueless. "Alright. Thank you very much, Connor."

"One the count of three, we call out our number." He said, still shaking the die. Flash nodded. "Ready... One... Two..."

"Three!" They both shouted. 

"Odd!"

"Even!"

Their voice resonated throughout the street as the die flies into the air till hit the ground, making their hearts race. Time seemed to slow down when the small, cubed, game pieces bounced up and down, spinning, or flipping. Connor's number was 3 and 4. He got his number, but they still have to wait for his number to appear, so who knows. This made him smile a big grin. He loved this game because of the tense air to the point where the people couldn't help but have their breathe taken away. 

Flash's first dice was at 1. Connor bit his lip, hoping as the dice began to settle down, going to a 3. He's going to lose! It sat there, making everyone's eyes widen, and gasping. Even Flash's eyes widen where the dice had settle to. It was on 6! They both got 7! What luck was that!

"Holy shit! We need to roll again! It's all or nothing!" It seemed like Flash doesn't know what's going on, but he nodded. He like people like them, "Let's hope my lucky die help me win this! Come on, Lady Luck!"

Flash just stared at everyone in the crowd who are whispering in each other with excitement. There was even some screaming and shouting in the mix. If everyone's getting excited over this, then it must be big. He wonders how much money he or the kid would win. He merely shrugs it off.

He nodded, and started the count down. "Ah, ok. One."

"Two.:

"THREE!"

"EVEN!" The two shouted out at the same time. It was slow again. People's cheers was all over the place, either hoping he would win or the kid he's facing. It was so loud that no one was able to hear the dice bouncing up and down the ground. 

Flash's die went on a 4 and a 2. He got his even, but what is Connor going to get? He looked to his dice, which one of them were already on 3. If his common sense knew right, then he needed an odd number to win. So the dice still moving was on it's edge. There was a plop.

The die settled in, but everyone screamed. The last die was on a 6! The kid screamed out in despair when he saw that number. Flash won! He didn't what he won, but it was a good game, nonetheless. He was about to deny his offer. He had his hand in front of him to say 'no', but Connor scratched his head, but smiled in defeat, "Whelp, you won that game. Here's ya prize." 

He placed the money on Agent Venom's hand to make his eyes widen at the amount he got. He had just won fifty, freaking, dollars! His hand was shaking at the load he gained. "Holy-"

"Hehe. It's all yours, Flash, but it's time for me to get going. I need to head home or else my mom will scream at me for not returning home on time. Don't tell her what I'm doing, or else we don't play again!" He stood up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. "Aight! I'll be here around 2:05 p.m. I hope to see you around!" He started to mad dash away from the street to a secluded area. 

A figure was behind the kid. It made him grin, but then it said, "You're welcome."


End file.
